


I have two hands.

by collective_world



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Couple, Fluff, Gay, How do we not notice the sexual tension between them????????, M/M, Multi, Smut, There's not enough Sap/George, Threesome - M/M/M, dating lol, really gay, swearing lol, this is gay, why isn't there Sap/George?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collective_world/pseuds/collective_world
Summary: George has a really great time with a hot guy the weekend before first semester, Clay realizes he just might have not-so-friendly feelings for George, and Nick finds himself stuck in three classes with the cute British twink he hooked up with the Friday before term...love triangles ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 213





	1. In which George has his first one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but I don't condone real-life shipping and if any of the boys feels uncomfortable, i'll take this down. 
> 
> (Love how I call them "The boys")
> 
> PS: I HATE HOW I USED THE WORD 'TWINK' IN THE SUMMARY BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER SYNONYM FOR "Small, obvious gay." SO I'M SORRY

George wasn’t one for one night stands.

He found them ludicrous.

I mean, what was the point of having sex with someone you’ve known for a couple of hours at most? It was an opinion that George was sure would never change, and an opinion that his best friend teased him constantly for having.

“Come on dude, it’s just messing around.” Dream would say, a smirk lighting up his features. The blonde was always talking about how "One of these days" George would "Have an all nighter" and understand why one night stands were "so damn enjoyable" To which George would react by scoffing and waving a hand dismissively. 

Of course _Clay_ would know. The boy was perhaps the biggest player George had ever met, with his dirty blonde hair, muscular build and stunning Emerald eyes (Though George saw Gold) he was a hit with girls and boys alike. Not that Dream was mean or anything, he was actually a really fun person to be around, albeit a little arrogant, which was annoying at times but for the most part George didn't mind, as long as they were bros at the end of the day all was well.

Besides, friends disagree with each other all the time. And on the topic of one night stands George and Clay did.

So you can imagine how pissed the Brit was when he woke up in a stranger’s bed with a pounding headache and a sore ass. He could already _hear_ Dream laughing at him, his head filling with all the gloating "I told you so's" and the way he would grin at him in that know-it-all way. It was inevitable, and knowing Clay he would probably remind the brunette of it for the rest of his life.

George groaned and rolled over to find the bed empty

 _Great,_ He thought bitterly. 

He couldn't remember much of what had happened last night due to the alcohol. The only recollection George had of the guy he'd supposedly spent the night with was curly black hair and dark tanned skin. 

Oh, and his cologne had smelled like cinnamon. That wasn't hard to remember, after all the scent still lingered in the room.

What had his name been again? Niall? Nathaniel?

George winced at the pain coming from his backside as he hesitantly sat up, stretching only to realize he wasn't wearing his own shirt. Instead he was engulfed by a large white hoodie that was several sizes too big for him. He lifted the covers a tiny bit to find that he didn't have pants on as well, though the huge hoodie covered him well enough, so George wasn't too worried.

 _Nate?_ His mind supplied. _No, not Nate, hmmm._

The brunette slowly got up, steadying himself on the small bedside table as his legs began to wobble dangerously.

_Noah?_

George shook his head, frustrated. Attempting to walk forward, he foolishly let go of the small nightstand...and not-so-gracefully fell over.

"FUCK!" He cursed loudly.

The sound of footsteps padding down the hall was heard, and then the bedroom door opened. George looked up helplessly at the other male who was now staring down at him, a confused expression on his face.

 _Nick_. 

That was his name.

George blushed. 

_Oh My God this is so_ _embarrassing._

"Good Morning Sunshine." Nick said, chuckling lightly. An amused smile spread across his face, and George noticed he had dimples.

"Help me up please?" He whined.

"Sure thing." Nick made a move, hoisting George up easily and pulling him flush against his chest, causing the shorter male to let out an embarrassed squeak.

"I made us breakfast." The taller said casually, like he just pulled people to his incredibly toned chest (what the hell was up with that?) on a daily basis.

He still wasn't letting go.

"That's nice." The brunette muttered, rolling his eyes. If he was being completely honest, George wasn't really paying attention to what the other was saying, he was more focused on Nick's face, taking in every little detail. 

He had been right about the curly black hair. It framed Nick's angular face perfectly, giving him a mature, yet somewhat boyish look, his deep amber eyes glimmered with amusement, and his lips...George found himself shamelessly staring at them before flitting his eyes up to meet the others, who was now staring down at him curiously, as if waiting to see what George would do.

They were so close, Like, _really_ close. Too close for it to be friendly, so George swallowed and hoped to God he wasn't misinterpreting Nick's demeanor. With a quick lick of his lips, he leaned in and pressed them to the others.

George swore fireworks went off. 

It was like two people had never kissed before, and they were just discovering it and making it their own, even though the kiss lasted two seconds, possibly three. It wasn't nearly long enough for either of them, but both were too scared they would mess up or go too far which was ironic given that Nick was the reason George couldn't walk.

"Sorry." The Brit mumbled, he bit his lip bashfully, refusing to meet the other males eyes for fear that he would implode from the whirlwind of emotions threatening to spill out.

"Don't be." Nick replied, smiling a bit. "In fact, I would love it if you did it again..." He trailed off, his face flushing red as well. 

George raised a brow.

"But it's your choice, I just meant um...You don't _have_ too, it's not really-" The other stuttered nervously.

George cut him off with a peck to the lips. "Shut up." he said.

"Shutting up." Nick responded, 

They kissed again, though this time Nick was leading. His hands fit perfectly around George's feminine waist, something the brunette was extremely self conscious about, though George wasn't really paying attention seeing as the younger boy was rubbing circles into his hips, driving the European crazy in all the right ways. 

"You're really good at that" Nick whispered. 

"You're not too bad yourself." George breathed, a cheeky grin resting comfortably on his face.

"You're a dork." 

"You said something about breakfast?"

"Yes. I did."

"How about we get to that?" George pointed to the door. "Please." he added. "I'm really hungry."

\--------

Three minutes later the two were in Nick's cozy kitchen, feasting on only the finest of breakfasts, which of course was waffles and eggs.

They were very _good_ waffles and eggs though. The first words George had said to Nick when they got in the kitchen was "You can _cook?_ "

The other had scoffed. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not!" George said, sounding _very_ surprised. "Im just...pleasantly shocked because these are actually really amazing." he mumbled through a mouthful.

"Thanks." Nick said, blushing a bit. "My _Abuela_ taught me when I was, like, ten."

George blinked. "Oh my God and you speak Spanish too?!" He exclaimed.

The taller male smiled a bit. "You're really cute, you know that?"

George spent the next ten minutes arguing with Nick about his cuteness.

Nick won.

"Honest to God Georgie, you make it sound like I don't know how to do anything." Nick said, laughing at the look on George's face after he casually mentioned he knew how to do a lot more than cook. (like sewing, who would've thought?)

"Up until now, I thought you didn't." George admitted.

"What?!" Nick feigned mock hurt. "How dare you."

"I mean, I didn't have much to go off of!" George defended himself.

"At least tell me you noticed, like, my hair!"

"...You do your hair?"

"OH MY GOD!"

George burst into a fit of laughter at the betrayed expression on Nick's face.

"You don't look like you do your hair!" George explained in between wheezes (not unlike Dream's.)

"You don't look like you do _yours!_ " Nick retorted.

"I _don't"_ George said haughtily. "I'm much to fabulous to do my hair."

"Damn right." Nick muttered, grinning. "But still."

"But Still." George mocked, causing the other to place a hand over his heart and say, "You're so _Mean!"_

\-------

"What time is it?" George murmured tiredly. Movies did that to him.

Actually, movies do that to anyone. Who doesn't get drowsy when they're watching a movie?

"I think it's..." Nick checked his phone. "Six-thirty"

"When did I wake up?"

"About...one?"

Wow, that meant George had spent almost a full day with Nick.

He huffed, he really should get going, Clay must be getting worried-

As if on cue his phone began to ring.

"Who's Dream daddy?" Nick asked, suddenly he jumped back. "Holy _Shit_ George, do you have a boyfriend?!"

"What? No!" George exclaimed. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ George's mind screamed at him.

About a month ago, Clay had gone through George's contacts, changing all of the names personally. It just so happened that his sister had been playing an anime simulator at the time called "Dream Daddy." Clay, being a dick, had deemed that his new contact name and George had simply forgotten to change it.

"Nononononono! It's just my roommate!" George said quickly, he was talking so fast that it sounded like that was all a single word, but Nick understood the general meaning all the same.

"You call your roommate Daddy?"

"No! He changed that himself because he's an asshole!" George said shrilly. 

"Then why are you living with him?"

"Because he's not _really_ an asshole, he just has an, erm..." The brunette blushed. "Sexual sense of humour."

"Hilarious." Nick said, in a voice that clearly wasn't amused.

George clicked accept.

"Hey there."

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF SWEET BABY JESUS ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU _ALIVE?"_

The voice stopped for a second as the person on the other end mused. "Oh wait no, of course you're alive because you answered."

"Dream-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Great, they were back to square one.

"I'm at-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS?!" Clay yelled.

"Can I-"

"LIKE OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T COME HOME AND I WAS SO WORRIED-"

"Dream-"

"YOU COULD HAVE CALLED OR LEFT A MESSAGE, DEAR GOD YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK-"

"CLAY LET ME FUCKING TALK!" George screeched, effectively shutting the man on the other line up.

"I'm at someone's house, okay? I'm fine!"

"Someone's house-OHMYFUCKINGGODNOWAYAREYOUSHITTINGMENOWAYNOWAYNOWAY-" Clay screamed excitedly.

George hung up.

"The hell was that?" Nick asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"That," George sighed, massaging his temples, "Was my roommate and best friend, Clay."

"Some friend." Nick grumbled with...Was that _jealousy_ George heard?

George smirked. "Are you _jealous_ Nicky?" He asked innocently enough.

"Nicky?" 

"Answer the question."

"No!"

"Yes!"

They set off bickering for another hour, the movie forgotten.

\-------

"Is t _his_ your apartment?" Nick asked, yawning a bit. It was nine now, the sun was disappearing over the horizon, painting the sky with purple and blue. Though, of course, George couldn't tell the difference.

"I...yes." George said. 

They had already gotten lost six times, pulling up at wrong complexes, mistaking other places, but finally they were here.

Was it bad they were both a bit reluctant?

"So um, bye?" George started.

"Just kiss me."

And they did, a soft sweet peck that maybe turned into a full on tongue war. After a minute they pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them.

"Fuck that's hot." Nick whispered. George blushed. They stared at each other for another second,

Until...

"GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGE!"

The moment was un-romantically shattered by Clay, who was obnoxiously waving from the apartment deck, an idiotic grin on his face.

"Goddammit-" Nick hissed.

George couldn't help but agree. 

"I...have to go." he said reluctantly, biting his lip.

Nick nodded, and they shared one last kiss before George ran over to Dream.

"GeORgE"

"Please shut up."

"NO"

Nick watched them bicker for a minute, and then they went inside.

With a melodramatic sigh, he pulled away, speeding towards his apartment.

_Wait-shit._

He hurriedly checked his phone, "Oh my fuckin-" He shouted loudly, glad that he was in a car. This was perfect, just diddly darn dandy, really.

Wasn't he just the biggest genius in the world?

He'd forgotten to ask George his number


	2. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay kisses George...twice. 
> 
> George doesn't appreciate the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're only two chapters in and I already feel so supported. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really means a lot.

Clay and George have been best friends for going on two years now.

So you'd think they would be able to talk about anything and everything now, right? That they never ever got into arguments? That they always agreed?

Nope.

For one thing, Clay was incredibly selfish. It wasn't like he _tried_ to be, it was simply how he was raised. Even though his family hadn't been rich or anything, he had been an only child, so he'd grown up getting everything he wanted and not having to worry about anyone else.

George was the exact opposite, his family was _huge._ Three brothers and one sister was a lot, especially for the quaint house they'd all been crammed into back home in Brighton.

So when the two had originally became roommates the first few months had been rough.

And they sometimes still were. Since Dream had grown up with no siblings he was kind of a slob. Not that that meant he didn't know how to do things, he still understood basic boundaries. Like picking up your clothes off of the floor after you shower and putting your dish in the sink. He wasn't a complete idiot.

It had still been hard for him though. Instead of just washing his dishes, he also had to put them in the dishwasher now. It had pissed him off at first, but after years of living with George (a massive clean freak) it slowly became part of his daily routine...

But he still could't figure out how to cook, and he doubted he ever would. ("Come on George, I burn water, do we seriously want another fire in here?")

George on the other hand had grown up doing all of those things. Being the oldest of his family he was used to washing extra dishes, cleaning rooms that weren't his, doing more chores for money or free time. Unlike Dream, he actually knew how to use a stove without risking death. When he had first ventured over to America for college he had been excited. A life without being bribed to do sibling's calculus homework? 

Sign. Him. Up.

So when Clay, sweet, inexperienced Clay, had walked into his life asking him how to do basic things that George had assumed everybody knew, he was just about ready to explode. Dream was practically all of his siblings combined into one person, which the Brit found equal parts endearing and annoying.

He decided to focus more on the 'annoying'

Fortunately though, they slowly went from "Acquaintances" to "Friends" to "bros" to "Holy shit, if anything happened to you I'd actually throw myself in front of a moving train"

But even friends who put themselves in the "I'd die for you" category argue sometimes.

Which is why George and Clay are currently screaming at each other.

"It wasn't that big of a deal!" Clay yelled. His arms were folded and an angry expression was resting on his red face.

"Oh my God!" George yelled back, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I'm _sorry_ Clay, but you can't just _kiss_ me and then blame me when I freak out!"

"It's not like I did anything against your will!" Clay reasoned

"You _kissed_ me!" George screeched. "I didn't ask for you to do that!"

"But you _kissed back_ dumbass!"

"Oh so we're calling names now?" 

"Yeah!" Clay stopped for a second before adding "Dumbass!"

"You're such a bitch!" George exclaimed.

"Take it back!"

" _Bitch!"_ The brunette yelled again.

" _Dumbass!"_

_"Asshole!"_

_"Pussy!"_

_"Tosser!"_

"The hell does that even mean?!" Clay screamed.

"Nothing your daft brain would understand!"

They were nose to nose now, both glaring defiantly at each other. George could smell the blonde's familiar mix of Dior cologne and the spearmint gum he always chewed, and George's citrus scented shampoo was invading Dream's nostrils in the most intoxicating way.

Against Clay's will, he glanced down at George's parted lips. When did they get so _pink?_ He looked so kissable in the moment, and before he had the time to think about it, Dream slowly found himself leaning forward.

"What are you-" George started, only to be cut off by soft lips against his own.

They stayed like that for a second before George exploded backwards, red faced and angry. 

"Goddammit!" He yelled. "Don't-" He stopped, tripping backwards for a second before righting himself. He stumbled towards the door in an angry daze, mumbling things to himself. "Fucking _do_ that!" He hissed. "So fucking confusing and-" he lowered his voice to incoherent mumbling. "Idiot thinking he can-" More murmuring.

"Where are you going?" Dream asked, blinking dumbly as he watched George slide on his beat up Vans. 

"None of your fucking-" Georges voice faded into more mumbling.

"George-"

The latter responded by flipping him off. 

"George!" Clay yelled. 

"Fuck you!" was the response. Then the door slammed. The next thing the blonde heard was the slam of a car door and the starting of the ignition. 

Then...nothing. Leaving Clay to wallow in post "kissing your best friend and royally fucking up your relationship" guilt.

\-------

"And then he just-just _kissed_ me!" George exclaimed into his phone. He'd been driving for a half an hour, the whole time venting to his best friend from England.

"Okay, okay George, calm down, Jesus Christ." Wilbur soothed. Or at least tried to soothe.

"I _am_ calm Wilbur!" George screeched in a not very calm manner.

"Keep lying to yourself, i'll wait."

They were both silent for five minutes. Bright neon signs advertising gas stations and 24-hour restaurants flooded the interior of George's car with radioactive light.

"Better?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah." George said quietly, exhaling softly. "Yeah." He said again. "Much better."

"Good." Wilbur said. He nodded, even though George couldn't see it. "Why don't you start again, this time with less yelling and screaming."

And so the brunette did.

\-------

"Oh _yikes._ " Wilbur said unhelpfully once George had finished. He was in a diner now, Denny's to be exact.

The European massaged his forehead. "Thanks." he grumbled.

"You're so very welcome." Wilbur replied dryly.

"What do I do?" George asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm in a happy relationship thank you very much."

"Struggles of a straight guy." George said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

George groaned before letting out a long yawn. "I'm...gonna go." He mumbled. "To bed." He added.

Wilbur's brows furrowed. It was times like these that he wished George was still with him in England, safe and happy. "Okay." He said reluctantly. "If you don't stay safe i'll kill you"

"Okay." George said softly.

"I love you mate." Wilbur said earnestly.

George smiled a bit at the sentiment. Wilbur wasn't one for words, so the confession meant a lot.

"Love you too." The brunette responded before hanging up.

_Ding!_

Oh _God._

George slowly opened his phone, the familiar text notification popped up, and he didn't even need to look at the contact name to know who it was.

**Dream Daddy:**

_**Where the hell r u?** _

God, George _really_ needed to change that name.

**Britty bastard:**

_**Does it matter?** _

**Dream Daddy:**

_**Yes come hom im worried** _

George ignored the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

**Britty bastard:**

_**Don't talk to me then.** _

Yes, he was being harsh. They both knew it.

**Dream Daddy:**

_**Fine just come home safe** _

George decided to leave him on read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy towards the end ngl.  
> Sorry about that.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, I love talking to all of you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally failing school.


End file.
